Silent Voice
by Kasey Sanada
Summary: This is a AU fic that revolves pretty much around Sayla and Amuro. There will be a lemon scene later in the fic, but for the time being the rating will be R. R&R!!
1. Arrival on White Base

(Mobile Suit Gundam doesn't belong to me. It belongs to the people at Bandai and Sunrise.)  
  
Cecily: Ohayo minna-chan! Here I am, writing another Mobile Suit Gundam fic! I just can't get enough of Amuro and Sayla! This is going to be a AU fic. In it Sayla is about 16, just fresh out of medical school, and is being sent to be the medical doctor for the White Base. I think I'm going to stop talking, and let you get on with the reading, so you can see for yourself. Ja ne!  
  
Silent Voice  
by Cecily Ronah  
  
Chapter 1: Arrival on White Base  
  
"We have now landed at Side 7. We hope you all enjoyed your flight on Spiegel Spacelines. Thank you, and have a pleasant day."  
Sayla Mass unbuckled her seatbelt and stood up. "Finally. I thought I'd never get here." Grabbing her bag, she quickly got off the spaceplane and looked around the spaceport. "Where is he?" she murrmered. When she didn't see anyone in a Federation uniform, she sighed tiredly and sat down in the nearest chair. "Why did I even decide to do this?" She buried her head in her hands.  
Why was she doing this? That was a question Sayla had been asking herself since she got the news. She almost chose not to take the job, but at the last moment she decided to pack her bags and travel to Side 7, not telling her adopted family where she was going. Now she was homesick, but she knew this was what she had to do. She looked at her watch. "He's really late...." she said, closing her eyes.  
She must have fallen asleep, because next thing Sayla remembered was someone shaking her gently. She looked up with groggy eyes. "Huh?"  
A man with black hair and eyes in a Federation uniform was looking down at her. "Excuse me, are you Sayla Mass?"  
Sayla blinked, trying to get the sleep out of her eyes. "Yes, I'm her."  
The guy smiled. "Oh good. I got the arrival times wrong and I apoligze." He held out his hand. "Ensign Bright Noa. Its a pleasure to meet you."  
Sayla smiled back and shook Bright's hand. "Nice to meet you too."  
"We better be off. We needed to be back at White Base hours ago." Sayla nodded as she picked up her bag and followed Bright out of the Spaceport.  
"So, you're going to be the new medical officer?" Bright asked her as they got into the hovercar and made their way toward White Base.  
Sayla nodded. "I just finished my medical training a few months ago, and just the other day I heard I got the job medical officer on White Base."  
"Just finished medical training? How old are you now?"  
"Sixteen."  
Bright looked over at her, quite impressed. "Sixteen? That's amazing! Sixteen and already a doctor? Why did you choose that profession?"  
Sayla shrugged slightly as she looked out the window. "I wanted to help people I guess."  
Bright raised a eyebrow. "So, how does your family feel about you joining the Federation?"  
Sayla's eyes turned glassy. "They don't know. At least my adopted family. I don't even know if my real family is alive or not anymore.  
"I'm sorry to hear that Miss Sayla," Bright said gently, looking at her. "I lost my family too when I was young. I understand how you feel."  
Sayla smiled softly. "Thank you." Suddenly a loud boom was heard. Sayla looked in the direction it came from and her eyes widened. "Mister Bright! Look!"  
Bright looked where Sayla was pointing. "Bloddy hell! Side 7 is being attacked! We need to get back to the base now!!" Sayla held on as Bright zoomed back to the White Base.  
If felt like a eternity before they finally made it back to the base. Sayla's eyes widened as she saw dozen of bodies laying on the ground. Quickly climbing out of of the hovercar, Sayla went over to one of the bodies and pressed two fingers against the neck and tried to feel for a pulse.  
"Sayla?" Sayla felt rather than see Bright come up behind her.  
Sayla removed her fingers. "He's dead." She got up and looked at Bright with disbelief. Who could do something like this?!?"  
"Zeon," Bright replied grimly. "We knew we might get attacked by them, but not like this...."  
"We need to get to White Base." Sayla grabbed her bag from the hovercar. "Who knows how many more are injured."  
"Are you sure you're up to this?"  
"I don't have much of a choice Mister Bright. I'm the only medical doctor you have."  
Bright nodded, knowing she was right. "Follow me."  
As Sayla followed Bright onto White Base, she thought, 'I hope I know what I'm getting into."  
  
Cecily: How do you like it so far minna-chan? I know its a little short, but this chapter was just to introduce Sayla. The next chapter will be longer, promise! Email me at kasey_sanada@hotmail.com and tell me what you think! Ja ne minna!  
  
Chapter 1 completed August 9, 2002 


	2. Reunion and First Meeting

(Mobile Suit Gundam doesn't belong to me. It belongs to the people at Bandai and Sunrise.)  
  
Cecily: Ohayo minna-chan! Here is chapter two, and like I said before, it will be a WHOLE lot longer than chapter one!  
  
Silent Voice  
by Cecily Ronah  
  
Chapter 2: Reunion and First Meeting  
  
  
Sweat rolled down Sayla's brow as she finished tying a bandage on a solider's forehead. "Try to take it easy for a couple days."  
"I'll try Miss Sayla." The solider saluted to her before limping out.  
Sighing tiredly, Sayla slumped into the nearest chair. Bandaging and setting arms and legs into place non-stop for three hours had exsausted her mentally and physially, and she wanted nothing more than to go to sleep, but even before she could close her eyes, a very large man came running in. "Miss, the captain's been hurt! I need you to follow me!"  
Grabbing her medical bag, she quickly followed the man, thinking to herself, 'Well, there goes my break.' "How hurt is he, Officer...." she stopped short.  
Petty Officer Ryu Jose ma'am," he replied. "Several large shards of metal are in his chest, Miss...."  
"Sayla Mass."  
"Miss Sayla. By the looks of things," Ryu contiued grimly, "It's doesn't look good."  
"Great," Sayla said sarcasally as they walked into a room and over to a man with several large shards of metal in his stomach.  
"Captain Cassius, I brought our medical doctor," Ryu said to the pale older man that laid on the cot before him, saluting formally.  
"Tha... thank you Ryu." The Captain looked up at Sayla. "Thank you for coming so quickly young lady."  
"No problem sir. I had just finished tending to the other soliders." Sayla pulled out several intruments and several bandages. After putting on some gloves, she slowly began to pull out the shards in the Captain's chest. "Tell me if I pull too fast sir."  
Fifteen minutes later, and a lot of winces from the Captain later, Sayla had gotten all the shards out, and had placed several gauzes strips over the wounds. "Ryu, I'm going to go out and find someone to wrap the Captain's wounds up. Stay here and make sure to change the gauze strips if they get too bloody."  
"Yes, ma'am."  
Sayla walked out of the room and down the hall for a moment before leaning against it and closing her eyes. After a few minutes she opened her eyes and took a deep breath. "If I don't some sleep..."  
"Miss Sayla!"  
Sayla bit back a groan and turn to face Bright. "Yes, Mister Bright?" she said a little too testly.  
Bright stop in front of the tired French girl. "Miss Sayla, I know I might be asking a lot, but I need you and someone to go out and look for any survivors."  
"That's not asking a lot Bright, and I'm sorry for being snappy. I'm just really tired from popping legs back into place."  
Bright placed a hand on her shoulder. "We're all tired, but this should be over soon. We have someone in the Gundam protecting the base and destroying any part we have lying around."  
"Oh the Gundam, I think I've heard about that when I was bandaging the pilots. If you could send someone into Room 36 to help Ryu bandage up the Captain, I'll go and search for some survivors."  
"I will see to that. Thank you Sayla." Giving the young girl a grateful smile, Bright went in search for someone to tend to the Captain.  
Sayla continued her way down the hall and turned into a large open space of the ship, where hundreds of people where being held refuged. Climbing down some stairs, she looked around until she noticed a girl with red hair sitting with a group of children. She walked over. "Excuse me, young lady."  
The girl looked up. "Hai?"  
"I'm going to go outside and look for some survivors, and I was wondering if you could help me out."  
The girl nodded. "Of course." She looked at the children. "I'll be back to help you look for your mothers when I get back. Sit here and be good, alright?" Getting up, she followed Sayla back up the stairs.  
"You seem to be really good with children," Sayla said as they made their way down the ship by elevator.  
"It's not that hard. At times I feel like I take care of one everyday anyway," she said, shaking her head. "Oh I'm Frau Bow by the way."  
"Sayla Mass." The elevator opened and Sayla blinked. "Ryu-san? I thought you were with the Captain."  
Ryu looked up as he tried to help a solider into the base. "Mister Bright sent me out here to find any survivors. Could you give me a hand?"  
Sayla nodded as she put the other pilots arm over her shoulder. "He's having us do the same thing." Just then she a boy with violet hair ran past them and onto the elevator.  
"Hey, is anyone else out there?" Frau asked the boy.  
"How should I know?" he replied. "I was busy trying to save my own life." He looked over at Ryu and Sayla. "Are you and the gimp coming or what?"  
A look of total disbelief appeared on Sayla's face. Releasing the wounded officer, she quickly crossed the several feet and smacked the boy hard across the face.  
"OW!" The boy put a hand to his red cheek. "That hurt! What's your problem anyway?"  
"You dare call yourself a man?" Sayla glared at the boy angerly. "You are nothing but a coward! Cowards like you should be left on Side 7!" She looked over a Frau. "Come on Frau." She ran over to the nearest hovercar.  
"Right!" Frau ran after her and got into another hovercar.  
Ryu smiled slightly as Sayla and Frau drove away. 'That sure is some girl.' He looked at the boy. "Could you give me a hand kid?"  
"Yeah whatever." He went over to help Ryu. "And don't call me kid. The name's Kai Shiden."  
  
  
"Attention, attention everyone! Evacuate to White Base Dock Seven! The ship is departing shortly!" Sayla lowered the com radio and looked around. Side 7, full of life no more than half a day ago, was now totally deserted. 'Who could do something like this?' she thought to herself, anger building inside. 'So many people have died for no reason!' She began to raise the intercom to her mouth again when she caught a slight movement. "What was that?" Stopping the hovercar, she lead over to the passenger side and pulled out a gun. 'I hate these things, but I don't have a choice. I might have to protect myself.' She got out of the car and quietly snuck up to where she saw the movement. Her eyes narrowed when she realize that what she saw was a Zeon solider. His back was towards her, and she noticed he was picking something up. Quietly she moved closer before holding the gun up at him. "Freeze!" The Zeon solider's head jerked up, obviously surprised that someone was able to sneak up on him. "Stop what you're doing and drop whatever is in your hand!" she ordered.  
The pilot dropped the object in his hand, staring at the girl in shock. 'It can't be!' he thought to himself. 'She looks like Artesia, but it can't be! She's too strong willed....'  
"Take your helmet off and walk towards me," Sayla commanded. "Do it now or I'll shoot!"  
Doing as he was told, he pulled up the helmet before loosing the mask. He wisked it off and Sayla froze. "O.." 'Oniisan! It can't be!"  
Seeing that Sayla was in shock, the man quickly kick his leg out and knocked the gun out of Sayla's hand, making her cry out in surprise. Putting his mask and helmet back on, he quickly made his escape. "Wa..Wait!!" Sayla cried. The man ignored her and disappeared. "Ca..Casval.." she whispered.  
Just then she heard another voice. "I need you to climb into the Gundam's hand! I'm going to use the Napalm to burn all the extra parts!"  
Sayla turned and saw a mobile suit. "This must be the Gundam...." she said softly as she did as she was asked.  
"Are you comfortable?" the voice, who sounded like a young man, asked her.  
"Yes, I'm fine." Quietly she watched as the Gundam shot the Napalm at the parts and slowly watched them burn.  
"What are you doing out here anyway?" the young man asked as they made their way back to White Base.  
"I was sent out here to search for any survivors," Sayla said, shifting slightly in the Gundam's hand. Just then she heard another loud boom. "What was that?!?"  
"Shit! They're attacking again! Don't they ever quit?" Sayla felt the Gundam's hand move down and a moment later the door to the cockpit opened, and out stepped a young man with wavy brown hair. He held his hand out to her. "Come on, you need to get inside so you don't get hurt."  
Sayla felt her heart flutter as she put her hand in the young man's. "Alright..."  
He pulled her inside the Gundam and shut the front. "Sorry for getting you into this," he said, sitting down back into the seat.  
"It's not your fault," Sayla assured him, looking around the cockpit. It was small, but it held a lot.  
"Uh, I need you to sit in my lap while I pilot this thing," the young man said, blushing slightly. "It'll be safest."  
Sayla felt her face get hot. "Oh, okay." Moving over slightly, she sat on his lap sideways and put her arms around his neck. "Is this alright?"  
"Yeah." He turned on the screens so he could see the outside. "What's your name? This might not be so uncomfortable if we knew each other some." He smiled slightly, a blush visible on his cheek. "I'm Amuro Ray."  
"Sayla Mass. I'm the Medical Officer for White Base."  
"Well, Sayla, I suggest you hand on tight. We have to go out into space, and I'm probably going to have to fight." He saw her pale sightly, and Amuro squeezed her gently. "Don't worry, I promise to get us out of here alive."   
Sayla nodded before noticing something on the screen. "Amuro! Look! A Zeon solider!" 'Why does that suit look familiar?'  
Amuro looked just as a Zeon solider went into White Base. "Damn!" He flicked on the com switch. "Mister Bright! A Zeon solider just enter the port and is heading your way!"  
"What?!?" Bright turned flicked a switch. "Everyone listen up! Arm yourselves and stop that Zeon solider at any cost!" He looked back at the screen for the Gundam and blinked. "Miss Sayla?!? What are you doing in the Gundam??"  
"Side 7 was getting attacked again! Amuro brought me in so I wouldn't get hurt!"  
"Amuro, bring Sayla back to White Base immeaditly!" Bright ordered.  
Just then Amuro saw the Zeon solider leave the Base. "Finish getting the ship into space! I'll hold the enemy off!"  
"NO! BRING HER...." Bright never finished because Amuro shut off the com system.  
"Mister Bright? Is everything alright?"  
Bright growled before turning to look at Mirai Yashima, who was piloting the White Base at the moment. "Finish getting White Base out into space Mirai."  
Mirai blinked, "Yes sir." As she tried to get White Base safely into space, she thought to herself, 'This girl must mean a lot to him.'  
  
  
"Hang on Sayla, this is going to be rough."  
Sayla tighten her hold on Amuro as he began to shoot at the enemy. She couldn't understand why she had this warm feeling inside her the moment she saw Amuro. Breathing in, she realized he smelled like almonds. Just as quickly as the thought came to her, she quickly made it leave. 'I can't think like this! Not in a middle of a war!' She looked at the screen and looked at the solider again. Suddenly she realized where she saw him. 'Casval!'  
*Beep* "I got you now...." Amuro said, locking onto the solider.  
"Amuro, stop!" Sayla grabbed Amuro's hand and tried to get him to stop.  
Amuro looked at her in disbelief. "Sayla what are you doing! Do you understand that's Char Aznable, the Red Comet? I have to!" He tried to push the button again.  
"NO!!" Quickly turning her body so she was face to face with him, she grabbed his hand again and tried to pull it away. "Please Amuro, don't do it!! Don't be like them!"  
Amuro looked up at her, and then he realized how close their bodies were. How fast they were both breathing. How blue her eyes were. How his hand was resting on the curve of her waist..... Amuro blinked before quickly letting go of the button, but fought to hold onto her so she wouldn't fall. He couldn't kill Char. Not now. Not with the pleading look Sayla was giving him. "Alright, I won't," he said, trying to get his heart to calm down, as well as OTHER things. Never in his life had a woman made his body react this way.  
Sayla smiled, making Amuro's heart race all over again. "Thank you Amuro."  
Amuro swollowed before looking foreward. Just hearing her say his name in that soft, sensual voice...... He was going to have to take a cold shower when he got on board. "Come on, we better get back."  
Sayla nodded and held on as Amuro flew back to White Base, thankful that she could save her brother, at least for another day. 'We'll meet again one day Casval, and hopefully not as enemies.'  
  
Cecily: Oooh! Can't you just FEEL the sexual tension between Sayla and Amuro? I would like to thank my friend Miles for giving me such GREAT ideas for this fic! Email me at kasey_sanada@hotmail.com or write a review! See you next chapter!  
  
Chapter Completed August 28, 2002 


End file.
